Night Terrors
Night Terrors is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by Hinds and Loogiah and verified by Hinds. It is mostly known for extremely tight spaces, mashing, and hard timings. It is generally considered an Insane Demon but in some instances a Very Hard Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a tricky cube section with a few annoying timings. Next, there is a much harder ball segment with difficult timings, and the timings of a cube, ball, and cube. Then there is an easy ball and an auto cube segment, leading into the drop. The drop starts with a moderately tricky triple speed mini cube, followed by a difficult ship with a bunch of obstacles. Then there are relatively easy UFO and cube parts. Then there is a timing ball part and a moderately easy wave part, followed by a tricky dual mini cube and an '''extremely '''tight mini ship sequence. Then there is a dual cube with some timings, followed by a half-speed cube section with timings and tight ship and wave parts. There are then timing-based cube and ball segments. Afterward, there is a very tight ship sequence, a moderately hard cube part, and a moderately difficult UFO part. Then there are two mashing mini-wave parts separated by a ball part. There is a slow cube with two two spike jumps, followed by an '''extremely '''tight ship sequence with one space flying and a timing-based short cube section. Next, there is a '''very '''tight mini ship sequence followed by a relatively easy cube part and an '''extremely '''tight triple speed wave part. There are two tight mini ship sequences interluded by a cube jump. Then there is a '''very '''tight mini-wave followed by a ship part and a cube part. Next, there is a tricky ball segment followed by an easy cube section, a tricky dual cube section, and an easy cube section. Then there is a very difficult ship sequence with jump orbs followed by a relatively easy cube part and a tight mini ship sequence. There are a timing-based cube, ball, and cube sections followed by a tight ship sequence, a cube jump, and a mini-wave segment. Then the level begins to end, with two half-speed cube sections separated by a ball segment. Then, the level ends with the text "Night Terrors." Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 24,637 objects. * Surprisingly, most of the level was made in mid-1.9. * This level can be defined as the sequel of Shambler by Loogiah. * As of recently, the level was verified by Giron. * At the end of the level, in the part that shows the level's name, if the player jumps onto the platform beneath the letters, a message will appear under the platform with the message "Guillester is dumb." Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels